Splashinis International Networks
Splashinis International Networks Ltd. (SIN) is a British London-based international cable and satelite television broadcasting division of Splashinis Worldwide Studios, operating children's television channels across Australia, Scandinavia, Poland, Eastern Europe, Turkey, Asia, South Africa, Latin America and Brazil. The division was shut down on December 31, 2010. History Background (1998-2000) On April 3, 1998, Splashinis Television signed an agreement with MGM Networks to jointly create and develop its own joint venture in 15 countries for the transmission of entertainment programs aimed at children and families. Splashinis International Networks (SIN), which was incorporated on November 11, 1999, is originally operated as a joint venture between Splashinis Worldwide Studios International and Chellomedia and covers the brand trio (Channel, Kids and Toons). Launch of the Feeds (2000-2007) The first Splashinis Channel and Splashinis Kids feeds were launched in Australia on Foxtel on December 15, 2000, followed by Australia's Splashinis Toons feed that was launched on January 1, 2001. Splashinis Channel, Splashinis Kids and Splashinis Toons were launched in Poland on Cyfrowy Polsat on June 26, 2001, while these Turkish Splashinis Channel, Splashinis Kids and Splashinis Toons feeds were launched in Turkey on Digiturk on July 25, 2001. The Eastern European Splashinis Channel and Splashinis Kids feeds were launched on August 1, 2001. Later, Splashinis Channel Poland, Splashinis Kids Poland and Splashinis Toons Poland were added in Orange Polska as of August 11, 2001, while the Philippine Splashinis Channel and Splashinis Kids feeds were launched on SkyCable on December 12, 2001, on Destiny Cable on March 9, 2002 and on Parasat Cable TV on June 13, 2002. The Scandinavian Splashinis Channel and Splashinis Kids feeds were later launched on Canal Digital on August 11, 2002, while Splashinis Channel MENA and Splashinis Kids MENA were launched in the Middle East and North Africa only on beIN on December 13, 2002. In the Netherlands, Splashinis Channel Netherlands, Splashinis Kids Netherlands and Splashinis Toons Netherlands were launched on Caiway on January 13, 2003 and Ziggo on January 31, 2009. The Asian Splashinis Channels and Splashinis Kids feeds were launched on February 14, 2004. In Hong Kong, Splashinis Channel and Splashinis Kids were launched on Cable TV Hong Kong on February 13, 2005. Splashinis Channel and Splashinis Kids were launched in Malaysia and Thailand on September 13, 2005. In Indonesia, Splashinis Channel and Splashinis Kids were launched on TelkomVision on October 5, 2005 and MNC Vision on October 10, 2005. In Singapore, Splashinis Channel and Splashinis Kids were launched in Singapore only on Starhub TV on June 17, 2006. Splashinis Channel Philippines and Splashinis Kids Philippines were added to Cablelink as of September 1, 2007 In Latin America and Brazil, Splashinis Channel Latin America was launched on Sky Mexico on August 1, 2006, Megacable on August 16, 2006, on DirecTV Argentina, DirecTV Colombia, DirecTV Venezuela and DirecTV Perú on August 21, 2006, and on other fourteen Latin American cable operators on September 13, 2006. On September 30, 2008, Splashinis Channel Latin America was closed down on Sky Mexico due to the lack of Splashinis Worldwide Studios International's contract with Televisa, the lease of the closing of the operations of Splashinis Channel Latin America in Sky Mexico, while it ceases operations at DirectTV Brasil and SKY Brasil on December 1, 2008, as well as on DirecTV Colombia and DirecTV Venezuela on December 20, 2008. Final years and closure (2008-11) On October 11, 2008, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Europe Limited faces an agreement with Splashinis Worldwide Studios Europe Limited to fully control and execute 96% of European channels with the Splashinis brand. On December 11, 2008, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Latin America S.A. de C.V. intends a deal with Splashinis Worldwide Studios International to manage the operations of Splashinis Channel Latin America in Central America for 89% of the programming lines dubbed in Spanish and Portuguese. On January 17, 2009, Splashinis Channel Latin America has ceased operations on all DirecTV providers across Latin America due to the acquisition of the parent company of Splashinis International Networks, Splashinis Worldwide Studios, by The Sam Loyd Company, which integrated Splashinis Worldwide Studios on it. along with its assets on May 17, 2009, thus marking the end of the Splashinis Worldwide Studios' deal with DirecTV Latin America. Later, Chellomedia sends full control of several Splashinis brand channels. On December 18, 2010, Chellomedia indicated that all Splashinis brand channels will be closed on December 31, 2010, after a recent unrenewed lease for sales with the Splashinis Worldwide Studios catalog. On December 31, 2010 at 11:00 pm, all channels with the Splashinis brand were closed before issuing their own farewell musical loops with the destruction of the Earth, and on December 31, 2010 at 11:58 pm, the display of the channels with the Splashinis brand faded to black, before the broadcasts were finally ceased at 12:00 in the morning on January 1, 2011. Brands * Splashinis Channel: Featuring children's media content aged 2-12. * Splashinis Kids: Featuring preschool media content aged 2-8. * Splashinis Toons: Featuring animated media content aged 3-11. Channels See also *Splashinis Worldwide Studios *Splashinis Networks Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios subsidiaries Category:Splashinis Animation Studios Category:Television production companies of Europe Category:Television broadcasting companies of Europe Category:Television broadcasting companies of Australia Category:Television broadcasting companies of Philippines